not 1 yet aanbiedingen zijn welkom!
by NoaFuuma
Summary: owkay! marik en malik zijn verliefd op elkaar maar ze weten dat niet. marik heeft een plan. om iets goed te maken dat hij na de ceremoniebattle had gedaan omdat hij een eigen lichaam heeft. onweer en hard petting. lemon kan niet maar er komt wel 1 op mani


**Jin- hoi! Dit is gewoon iets om je te laten weten hoe dit verhaal een beetje gaat en wat of hoe de personen en karakters zijn. Ook al zijn er dat maar 2.**

**Toph- yup! En o ja! Als je reviewt wil je dan wel geen crappy berichten achterlaten zoals (je verhaal is het ergste wat ik gezien heb) of toch iets in die aard. Als je niets aardigs kunt zeggen, zeg dat maar niets!**

**Jin- en nu gaat mijn zus jullie niet langer ophouden en kunnen jullie in alle rust deze ficcie lezen. O, ja! Op het einde een hemelse lemon!!! Wie houdt er nu niet van lemons? **

**Anzu-…**

**Jin- behalve de stomme vriendschapzieke domme trut!**

**Anzu- (gaat weg, haar voeten stampend op de grond)**

**Jin- hèhè, dat had ik nodig! I beheer niets! Geen moorden!!!**

_**LIMELEMONLIMELEMONLIMELEMONLIMELEMONLIMELEMONLIMELEMON**_

**Dus… eerst 'ns beginnen met malik's verleden?:**

**Malik's pov**: ik was een tamelijk gelukkige jongen. Ik had

Geen moeder maar wel een vader die me jammergenoeg

Wel pijn deed. Ik had ook een zus en een goede vriend die

Eigenlijk als dienaar moet worden behandeld worden. Ik zou

Op m'n 18de **(ik ben niet zeker op welke leeftijd dat was, als **

**Iemand het weet, zou je dan willen mailen of zoiets om me **

**Toch te laten weten zodat ik het kan veranderen.) **

Millenniumstaf krijgen. Op een dag werd ik plotseling door

Iets of iemand overmeesterd en ik nam de millenniumstaf.

Daarna weet ik niets meer maar toen ik terug mezelf was,

Was mijn vader er niet meer. Sinds dan is iedereen weg

Gegaan en mij achtergelaten. Soms kwam ik in contact met

Iemand in mijn gedachten dat op me lijkt maar dan

Kwaadaardiger en, durf ik het zeggen? Ook sexier dan mij. Ik

Wist eerst niet wat er aan de hand was maarna een tijdje

Begon ik te verstaan dat die persoon mijn duistere helft was.

Omdat ik niet wist dat hij degene was die mijn vader had

Vermoord ging ik op jacht naar de farao. Zelfs nadat het

Duidelijk werd gemaakt dat mijn yami, die ik uiteindelijk

marik genoemd heb, mijn vader had vermoord haatte ik de

Farao. Op mijn yami was ik natuurlijk ook boos en hij liet me

één keer goed blijken dat hij dat niet leuk vond door, de

Dag na dat hij een eigen lichaam had gekregen (net als

alle andere yami's), mij verrot had geslagen. Maar hij had

Daarna wel getoond dat het hem spijtte door een beetje

Voor me te zorgen. Daarna kwam ik niet graag in zijn buurt

Omdat ik bang was dat hij me nog eens verrot ging slaan.

Ook al had hij dat allemaal gedaan, ik kon nooit echt

Kwaad op hem worden. Nee, ik hield van hem. Ik hou van

Hem. Hij is mijn duistere helft en ik kan niet zonder hem. Ook

Al mag hij me niet. De laatste tijd heb ik wel het gevoel dat

Er iets gaande is. Hij is veel te vaak te dicht in mijn buurt en

Hij praat eigenlijk met me. Ook al is het wel een beetje

Dommig. Ik hoop dat het een goed teken is…

**Yay! En nu naar marik. Wat zou hij in petto hebben? Liefde? Duh!**

_Hoi! Ik ben marik. Ik ben een millennia oude geest dat 3000 _

_jaar in de millenniumstaf zat. Pas voor kort ben ik uit de staf _

_en heb ik een echt lichaam. Ik was eerst kwaad omdat mijn _

_grote liefde kwaad op me was maar ik was al snel vol spijt _

_en ik heb hem een beetje verzorgd. Ik had dat niet moeten _

_doen want nu blijft hij uit mijnbuurt. Maar gelukkig praten we _

_soms. Ik zou het niet overleven om in zijn huis te zijn en zijn _

_stem niet te kunnen horen. Ja, ik ben verliefd op mijn hikari. _

_Ik de almachtige geest _**(kuch, kuch)** van de millenniumstaf.

Wat zeg ik? Nee! Ik ben niet verliefd! Ik hou van hem, ja.

Maar echt in love? Ik weet het niet… misschien. Nou ja. Ik

heb een plan gemaakt voor deze nacht. De verwarmer is

uit. Ok, ok!!!!! Ik heb het kapot gemaakt! En er kan niemand

Komen in de week. Maar dat is juist het leuke…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Kuch, kuch. Ok ik ben nu officieel

gestoord.

**BRONZESHIPPINGLIMELEMONBRONZESHIPPINGLIMELEMONBRONZESHIPPING**

**Jin- like it? No like it? ****Juist reviewen en je krijgen te weten wat marik's plannetje is.**

**Toph- het is niet echt slim maar ja, marik is marik. En marik is dom. Maar der komt een lemon… hoop ik.**

**Jin-ehm wel het mag niet meer op fanfiction maar ik zal wel iets verzinnen!!! Ja ne!**

**Toph- review pleeze?**


End file.
